


KPOP boyxboy oneshots

by GoldenBoyBrownie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot collection, kpop, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoyBrownie/pseuds/GoldenBoyBrownie
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I have come up with or were requested to me-also posting on asianfanfics
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 39





	1. Felix Navidad | Changlix Fluff

It was finally one of Felix’s favorite times of the year. Christmas. Well, three days before Christmas, and Felix only had a couple more gifts to get. There was one of his members, however, that he had absolutely no clue what to get for him. It was none other than Seo Changbin, his crush of, well, as long as the two have known each other. The aussie boy had thought and thought and thought about what he would get the other as a gift since halloween if he’s honest, but every time he tried, Felix would come up blank. Finally giving up on thinking of something, Felix went to the store to get the last two gifts for Jeongin, also grabbing something else he found for Hyunjin (it was a stuffed llama) before he headed home to eat and go to bed since it was late.

———

It was finally christmas eve, and Felix still had no clue whatsoever what to get Changbin. So instead of giving himself a headache from overthinking, he went to the older to ask him what he wanted. 

“Oh, hey Lix, what do you need?” Changbin asks as Felix walks into the room, pulling out his earbuds. 

“Well… I was wondering… If there was anything specific you wanted for Christmas this year?” Felix asks the older once he sat beside him.

“Hmmm…” Changbin hums in thought, “well, there is one thing I’ve been wanting for a while.”

“What is it? I mean, I was just wondering…” Felix looks down to hide his soft smile, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Well, there’s this really cute… someone… They have the prettiest blonde hair, and this really cute accent when they speak english, and a beautiful smile.” Changbin says, a soft smile appearing on his face. Hearing this, Felix’s smile dropped.

“O-oh… Okay… I um I gotta go do something…” Felix said, getting up from the bed and started to walk out. ‘Of course he likes him… what was I even thinking… Chan-Hyung and Changbin would make a cute couple…’ He thinks sadly. Just as he gets to the door and starts opening it, Felix feels a pair of arms wrap around him which causes him to freeze.

“It’s you, you big dummy, I want you for christmas.” Changbin mumbles into Felix’s shoulder. Felix turns around in Changbin’s hold, shoving his face into the rapper’s chest. 

“I- I thought you liked Chan-Hyung” Felix whispers into Changbin’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“You really are blonde at heart,” Changbin mumbled to himself, “No, I don’t like Chan-Hyung like that. You are the only one I want. You’re the one I like.”   
  
“I-I like you too hyung” Felix says, face and ears turning completely red, “Since we were trainees,” he admits.

“Awe~ I’ve liked for a while now too, since you were brought back.” Changbin says, “So now I have to ask. Will you give me the best present ever and be mine?” 

“Yes, yes of course” Felix, pulling himself off of Changbin’s chest, nods excitedly. 

“You’re so cute,” Changbin whispers as he leans closer to Felix, “May I?” 

Felix blushes even more, if that’s possible at this point, and nods slightly. Even if he knew what the older was going to do, Felix still couldn’t stop the soft squeak that escaped his throat. He was finally doing what he wished he could for so long. The kiss was gentle and sweet, only lasting a few seconds before Changbin pulled away, making Felix pout.

“Do you wanna watch the polar express and eat Seungmin’s sugar cookie dough?” Changbin asks, pecking Felix’s pouting lips.

“Only if you cuddle me,” Felix grins brightly, making Changbin melt from how cute the younger is. 

“Of course, I’ll cuddle you any time you want.”

And they did, the two cuddled while they watched The Polar Express and ate cookie dough, they cuddled while watching hallmark Christmas movie reruns, and even when Felix put on The Nightmare Before Christmas, claiming that even though it’s about halloween wanting to do christmas, it’s still considered a christmas movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's another SKZ one, but I was inspired by a post I saw on twitter and had to write this before I forgot it. I hope you guys enjoy it! This was kinda rushed so I'm sorry if it sucks... Please leave your opinions in the comments, they are greatly appreciated!


	2. Goodnight Kisses | Chanlix Fluff

It all started when one night, after a long day in the studio, when Chan got back to the dorms. He found a sleeping Felix, laptop teetering on his lap about to fall. Being the caring hyung he is, Chan closes and sets the laptop to the side before picking Felix up and carefully carrying the younger to his room and gently tucking him into bed. As Chan stood up to leave, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Felix’s soft lips. Almost instantly, Chan pulled back, panicking as he ran back down the hall to his room. ‘Fuuuuck’ the Aussie thought, running his hand through his hair as he sat on his bed. He couldn’t believe he had just kissed Felix without even asking. The next morning when Felix smiles brightly and thanks the elder for taking care of him, Chan curses himself for what he had done.

Two nights later, Chan returns from another long day at the studio to find Felix in the living room yet again, only this time laying on the floor in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Chan shakes his head but doesn’t hesitate to lift the smaller off the floor and carry Felix to his room and tuck him into bed. “No…” Chan whispers to himself as he tears his eyes away from Felix’s pouty lips. Chan knows he should respect Felix’s personal space, but when he starts to mumble Chan’s real name in his sleep, the older can’t help himself when he leans down and places a quick and gentle kiss on those ever soft lips. He hates himself for giving in.

One morning, however, Felix was ignoring Chan. Chan had given the younger a kiss even though he hadn’t been sure he was completely asleep, but he couldn’t help it. Chan can’t stand getting the cold shoulder from Felix, it really hurt to get the silent treatment from the smaller. That night, Chan finally breaks when he finds Felix actually in his own bed, hugging a pillow. He gently kisses Felix’s forehead this time, voice soft when he says “I’m so sorry, Lix. I shouldn’t have done what I did… I just couldn’t help myself, because I know I’d never be able to do it if you were awake.”

Felix just shifts, turning over in his sleep, so Chan continues speaking, “I love you so much, so so so fucking much… I-I wish I could tell you, I’m just so scared that you’ll hate me if I do… But now you hate me anyway… You must think I’m disgusting…” Chan kneels beside Felix’s bed, resting his cheek on the soft fabric of the comforter, “forgive me…” he mumbled.

Chan was half asleep when he heard Felix’s soft voice say “I don’t hate you.”

“Huh? Lix?”

“I don’t hate you, hyung.”

“You don’t? But I kissed you-”

“God you’re so fucking dense Chan…” Felix grumbles before grabbing Chan’s collar and pulling him up, pressing their lips together as Chan slowly crawls his way into the bed with him. 

They lay there, kissing and kissing for what seemed like hours but was just mere minutes, Felix giggling every once in a while and Chan placing a hand gently on the younger’s cheek. “You’re dumb, Chris.” Felix says, in english this time.

“It’s your fault for being so pretty.”

“Is it?” Felix tries to sound sure of himself, but his ears and cheeks betray him when they turn a faint red color that’s just visible in the dimly lit room as the only light coming from a tiny lamp beside the bathroom door. “I love you.” He mumbled shyly, a soft smile gracing his features.

“Can I kiss you again?” Chan asks, his own face and ears turning red.

“You can do more than that,” Felix winks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“...But right now all I wanna do is kiss you.” Chan’s slightly whiny voice and pout make Felix melt instantly, the younger giving in and giving Chan another sweet kiss. They only stop when they start getting sleepy, Chan pulling Felix into him to cuddle and they give each other eskimo kisses before falling asleep comfortably in each other's warmth.

The two only wake when a pillow is thrown at them the next morning, making them both jump and Chan to instinctively pull Felix into his chest to protect him. Their attacker is a slightly irritated Minho, hands on his hips and eyebrows furrowed, “get up, love birds, we have things to get done today.” Chan grumbles and Felix just smiles at him, shaking his head at the older. The couple eventually get out of the bed… Well, Felix gets out of the bed, Chan slid out of bed only to koala himself to Felix’s back because he was cold.


	3. Keep Me Safe | Seongjoong Fluff

Hongjoong had been having trouble sleeping lately due to nightmares, but he was too embarrassed to ask anyone to help him when he was scared. So here he was again, for the fifth time that night, shaking and in a cold sweat as he lay petrified under his blanket. His breathing becoming erratic, he couldn’t calm himself down and not even the stuffed animal in his arms or the sound of his Hyung’s gentle breaths from across the room were distracting him. Hongjoong held a hand over his eyes, instantly regretting it as the events of his dream were plastered to his eyelids. 

He hadn’t even noticed that he had made a sound until his Hyung’s sleep deepened voice filled his ears, “Joong-ah, are you up?” Seonghwa asks and Hongjoong can hear him shift in his bed. 

“Y-yeah, I just had to go get a sip of water. I’m going back to sleep now though.” Hongjoong tries his best to keep his voice steady, hoping that his hyung didn’t notice the waver when he first started speaking.

“Alright, try to get some sleep, if you need anything, let me know.” Seonghwa says before turning back over in his bed slightly, Hongjoong humming slightly.

The younger had finally managed to fall back asleep and stay asleep, only waking up when it was finally relatively day time— the sun was barely peeking out of the horizon— so he decided to get up and get started on his day.

This routine continued for weeks on end, Hongjoong waking up in the middle of the night multiple times and somewhere in the mix almost having a panic attack only for Seongwha to wake up and tell him to go back to sleep or ask if he had been awake for a while. At this point, the small rapper was debating on just staying at the studio and just not sleeping. So that’s what he did. Hongjoong had gone straight to the studio in the morning, even though it was the group’s day off. 

Hongjoong had been so into what he was working on that he hadn’t even noticed Seonghwa walk into the studio, worry plastered on his face. The younger grumbled, irritated that he couldn’t get one part to sound right, closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he pulled his headset off to rest around his neck. When he opened his eyes and saw Seonghwa standing there, he jumped in his seat slightly, turning his chair to see the older. 

“Oh, hyung, what are you doing here? I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I kind of figured you didn’t. And I’m here to take you home. You’ve been here since ‘ass-o’clock’ as San said and you need to come back and sleep.” Seonghwa said, hand on one hip.

“Oh…” Hongjoong mentally cringed from the thought of sleeping now. “I’ll come back when I finish this, Hyung…” Hongjoong tried, hoping to get his hyung to let him stay. It didn’t work, however, because Seonghwa clicked the save progress button before shutting off the equipment and pulling Hongjoong’s headset off of him. The elder made quick work of pulling the rapper by his hand out of his chair and toward the door. 

“No, you’re coming home now. I’m not letting you deprive yourself of sleep.” Seonghwa says, voice stern. Hongjoong knew now there was no hope for him. 

“Fine. I’ll come… Just, stop pulling please?” Hongjoong says, pouting. Seonghwa grants his wishes and stops pulling, however he does not let go of the smaller man’s hand as he continues walking out of the building and the short distance to their home. 

When they finally did reach their home, Hongjoong took as much time as possible getting ready for bed but when he finally was ready, he could feel himself starting to panic. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Hongjoong tried to breathe deeply. It had been a while since he had had a full blown panic attack, and he really didn’t want to have one now. Hongjoong wasn’t sure if he were thankful or not when his roommate Seonghwa came out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of loose shorts and a hoodie, because the older instantly noticed that Hongjoong was not okay with just one look. 

Seonghwa made quick movements to maneuver past the bedside table and to sit beside the small rapper. “Hey, Joong, what’s wrong?” Seonghwa said as he reached up to wipe Hongjoong’s face, the younger only just then realizing that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Hongjoong instantly launched himself into Seonghwa, seeking any comfort he could get.

“Scary, they’re so scary Hyung. I don’t wanna go to sleep, don’t wanna see the scary people…” Hongjoong whined into Seonghwa’s chest as he clung to the taller and Seonghwa rubbed gentle circles into the younger’s back.

“Hey, Joong-ah, calm down, okay? I’m here now, nothing’s gonna hurt you, no one’s gonna get you, alright? Hyung will keep you safe, I promise.” Seonghwa says in a gentle voice, pulling Hongjoong into his lap and holding him protectively.

“H-hyung pro-mises?” Hongjoong hiccups, looking up at the older with wide, watery eyes. Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong’s forehead, cheeks, and nose.

“I promise,” he says, “Now, do you want to sleep with Hyung tonight?” Seonghwa asks, instantly receiving a nod into his shoulder from the smaller. With that, he picks the rapper up and carries him to the bed to set him down and turn off the lights before returning and laying with him. Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong into him, wrapping his arms around the younger’s small frame. And they continue on sleeping like that, even after Hongjoong’s nightmares go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's a new one for you. I got this idea while thinking about how tiny Joong looks next to Hwa, and how Joong would look even tinier curled against him as Hwa held him protectively to his chest and I UwUed real hard lol I hope you guys like it!!


	4. VLIVE | Woosan Fluff

San was shuffling with his clothes, trying to make himself look presentable before he did his surprise live. He was barefaced and wearing a hoodie and sweats, both stolen from his current roommate Wooyoung. Adjusting himself on the hotel bed once again to get comfortable, San hit the button to start the live. It only took about five minutes for the hearts and viewers to start streaming in. 

“Hello Atiny~” San said with a giggle as he waved at the camera. Scrolling through the comments, he read one off that said ‘Where is Wooyoung?’ 

“Hmm… I think Wooyoung is eating. He might be with Mingi and Hongjoong.” San said after thinking a moment. Wooyoung would probably be back soon, seeing as the two were sharing a hotel room this time. A flood of comments fell in again, many of them hearts or other emojis but some asking questions like “Marry me” or saying “Hi from (country)” 

“How was your day?” San reads off aloud, “My day was good, we had stage rehearsals for a little while this morning but after that I got to rest.” 

“Have you eaten? Yes, I ate a little bit a while ago. I’ll probably go eat a meal after this though” San says with a soft smile and giggle. Atiny were always worried about him and asking him how he was, it always made him feel better. 

Around twenty minutes into the live, there was a little bing from the door before it opened and clicked closed. “Oh, you’re still awake” Wooyoung, who had just returned, whispered. San nodded, looking at his boyfriend with a soft smile. After taking off his coat and exchanging his jeans and button down for a hoodie and sweats to match San, Wooyoung plopped down beside the other and wrapped his arms around him.

“What did you eat?” San asks, looking at Woo. 

“Ramen, but Mingi gave me some of his beef,” Wooyoung says against San’s shoulder. 

“Oh, the fans are asking you questions,” San says after looking at the small screen with the comments flooding in.

“Hmmm~” Wooyoung hums before he pulls his boyfriend into his lap, nuzzling into the other’s neck as he closes his eyes. 

“You sleepy?” San whispers to the other, turning his head slightly to look down at him. 

“Mhm” Wooyoung mumbled, tightening his hold on the other’s waist. 

“Go lay down then, I’ll be done with my Live in a little bit” San says, though he just received a grumble and arms tightening on his waist yet again. Shaking his head, San turns his head back to the camera, reading the flow of comments again. 

“Is Wooyoung okay? Yes, Wooyoungie is just tired, he’s had a long day of practicing” San answers with a smile, hand reaching up and petting his boyfriend’s purple locks lovingly. 

“Atiny, I’m okay~” Wooyoung said, voice slightly raspy from how tired he was, “so don’t worry, okay?” 

“Atiny, I’m sorry but I’m gonna go now~ I want to go eat before the restaurant closes” San says as his boyfriend cuddles back into him, nuzzling San’s neck with his nose causing the younger to giggle softly. “Byee~~ ATINY I LOVE YOUUU!!!” San says before hitting the end button. 

As soon as the live was ended and San put his phone away, Wooyoung had maneuvered the two to lay on the bed properly, San on laying on his chest. “I missed you” San pouts, looking up at Wooyoung. 

  
“I was only gone for twenty minutes, babe,” Wooyoung chuckles slightly, running a hand through San’s locks. Unable to resist the smaller, Wooyoung dips his head down and presses his lips against San’s gently. When they pull apart, San hides his red face in Wooyoung’s chest making the other chuckle.

“My cute little baby~” Wooyoung says as he presses a gentle kiss to the top of San’s head, “I love you.”

“Sannie loves daddy too~” San says softly, feeling himself drifting off to sleep from the warmth.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart” Wooyoung says before he too falls into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, sorry for any mistakes, I finished the last half of this while I was super sleepy T^T Exam week was draining me. Anyways, this one was a bit longer than the others but I hope you liked it~ UwU


	5. Protectors | YuTaeJohn Fluff (Yuta,Taeyong,Johnny)

Yuta and Johnny were sitting together in the courtyard, sipping on their cold drinks as they waited for their other boyfriend to arrive with his lunch. It was taking longer than it usually did and the two were starting to get worried about the boy. 

“Do you know what might be taking him so long? He hasn’t replied to my texts at all since he got there. Has he answered you at all?” Johnny asks Yuta as he looks at his phone to see if he had gotten any new messages, he hadn’t.

“I haven’t gotten any reply either.” Yuta says, also looking at his phone. 

Just as the two were about to get up from their seats, they saw Taeyong walking toward them with his head down. 

“Hihi, sorry for taking so long, the teacher wanted to talk about something.” Taeyong smiles, his eyes crinkling slightly. 

“It’s alright Yongie, just as long as you’re alright.” Johnny smiles softly and ruffles Taeyong’s hair slightly, making him giggle. 

This happened every day for a week, a similar excuse coming from the wide eyed boy every time. At this point, Yuta and Johnny were getting worried that something else was going on, so the two decided to ask their boyfriend what was going on. Although their plan was in vain when Taeyong just assured them that there was nothing wrong and it was just teachers or group mates talking to him about projects and upcoming assignments and continued on cutely sipping from his smoothie. While Yuta and Johnny weren’t sure they should buy it or not, they just let it slide once more, kissing either of Taeyong’s cheeks and making him blush profusely and whine with a pout. 

It was now the next week, a Wednesday to be exact, and Johnny and Yuta had yet again been waiting too long for Taeyong to arrive at their usual spot. The only difference is that instead of the usual happy, giggly Taeyong, the two find that he is crying. Cheeks stained with tears and face blotchy. There were also three other boys following him, laughing and saying things the pair couldn’t quite make out. All they knew was that worry was rushing through them at the sight of their sweet boyfriend crying.

“Hey, Yongie, what’s wrong baby?” Johnny says, already wrapping an arm around the boy’s thin frame.

“M-meanie boys.” Taeyong hiccuped, “Call Yongie names,” the boy rubbed his eyes, making them even more red and irritated. It was known all too well to Johnny and Yuta that there were some rude people at their school who didn’t accept their relationship, but they hadn’t realized that any of them had taken any action on it.

“Oh, baby, you should have told us,” Yuta said, his tone soft as he spoke to his upset boyfriend, “and you three, what the hell did you say to him?” There was an instant shift in tone when Yuta spoke to the bullies who were still standing there.

“Just stated facts.” One said, smirking. “That he’s ugly,” another spoke, voice taunting. “And a whore for having two boyfriends. I mean really, he couldn’t settle for one and had to take two?” The third said, making his friends laugh.

“Shut up already. Your voices are giving me a headache.” Yuta said, growing angrier by the second. How could anyone think such things about his sweet little Yongie. “You three had better apologize to him, then you can fuck off and leave him alone.”

“Y-Yu, do-don’t fight, please,” Taeyong said, wrapping his arms around Yuta and pressing his face into the boy’s back, “you’ll o-only get in trouble.” Yuta melted a little at the way the boy spoke, words slurred cutely. Johnny, who had been standing there after Taeyong slid out of his arms and to the other, wrapped his arms around the both of them.

“He’s right, Yuta, if you get into a fight you’ll get suspended.” Johnny said.

“Fine,” Yuta sighed, “But first,” he said as Johnny released them. Yuta pulled Taeyong in front of him and placed his lips firmly on the other’s, giving him a loving and gentle kiss. Taeyong, ears and cheeks turning red, kissed back, whining when Yuta pulled away. Though his lips were quickly captured again, this time by Johnny with an equally gentle and loving kiss. Once the two pulled away, Johnny and Yuta shared a kiss as well before the three turned back to the boys who had been standing there. They all had shocked faces, eyes wide and mouths opened slightly. They had definitely not been expecting that. (IDK what this paragraph is, I’m pretty sure I wrote it in a half delirious sort of sleeping state)

“I believe you owe him an apology.” Johnny glared at the three, snapping them out of their surprised states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally posted it. (realizing that I typed this and imma leave it because it made me laugh. I'm typing this note at 1 in the morning help me.) I hope you enjoy this one lol
> 
> Also, this one is based off of this one pic I have that i just thought was amazing and yeah


	6. Night Light | Minsung Fluff

Han Jisung. The happy ball of sunshine that Stays loved to the ends of the earth. This was the boy in question when dealing with the reason why Lee Minho was awake at such a god awful time in the morning. It was currently 3 in the morning and soft whines could be heard from the bed across the room from Minho’s, that bed being Jisung’s bed. 

“Sung, what’s wrong?” Minho asks in a groggy voice as he got up and walked over to the younger. 

“Hy-Hyung, ‘m s-scared.” Jisung stuttered, looking up at Minho with his doe eyes, tears welling up in them again. Minho’s heart sank when he noticed the tear stains on Jisung’s soft, puffy cheeks and he instantly reached out a hand to wipe them away. 

“What are you scared of, sunggie?” Minho asks, voice going soft as he rubbed his thumb across the boy’s cheekbone. 

“T-too dark” Jisung whimpers, hand going up to latch onto the one against his cheek.

“It’s alright, bub, I’m here, nothing’s going to happen,” Minho assured the boy, free hand going to smooth down his slightly messy hair. “Do you want me to go turn the night light on?” He asks. 

“B-but don wanna be lone” Jisung whined again tears welling up in his eyes only to be wiped away gently by the elder. 

“It’ll only take a second, then I’ll come back and we can cuddle, okay?” 

“O-okay… j-jus hurry” Jisung says, reluctantly letting go of the hand he held against his cheek. 

Minho stayed true to his word, walking over to the wall beside the door and bending down to flip on the night light before making his way back and climbing into the space Jisung had already made in the slightly small bed. Jisung rested his head against Minho’s chest, relaxing as he inhaled the elder’s scent and listened to his calm heartbeat and breathing. 

“Hyung always know how to make me feel better” Jisung says, yawing right after then nuzzling into Minho’s neck. 

“Of course, baby, it’s my job to make you feel better and keep you safe.” Minho said, but of course the younger had already fallen asleep, soft snores escaping past his soft lips. Minho chuckled, gently pecking the boy’s cheek and whispering a soft “Good night, I love you” and tightening his grip on Jisung’s petit waist before he finally allowed sleep to take him over as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but also super cute uwu


	7. Baby Teeth | Chanlix Fluff

Felix was finally coming of age, which meant he would get his fangs in soon. Which also meant that his gums were sore and that made him grumpy and easily irritated. The only person that knew how to almost instantly calm him was his slightly older boyfriend Chan. Chan had been of age for a few years and so he knew what the younger was going through. Whenever he noticed the younger becoming uncomfortable or getting irritated, he would instantly offer his hand, to which the younger would grin and take his index finger and put it in his mouth, gnawing (nibbling) on the digit to soothe the aching.

It was a little after ten in the morning and the two were cuddling on their couch, they had friends coming over after lunch and wouldn’t get any time alone in silence for a while. So they were just enjoying each other’s presence with the TV playing some random show as white noise.

Felix’s nose scrunched slightly and he nuzzled his face into Chan’s shoulder even more, the elder noticing instantly and lifting his hand up to press a finger to the younger’s cheek.

“Tank ooh Hyung” Felix says as he nibbles on the finger. Chan finds this side of the younger so endearing that all he does is smile softly down at the mop of strawberry hair.

“Anything for you, Bub” Chan says, placing a gentle kiss to the top of the younger’s head. The sensation makes Felix giggle softly, cuddling even more into his boyfriend.

~A year and a half later~

Chan smiled softly when he woke up to his adorable sleeping boyfriend. It was an ungodly hour of the morning and the male had woken up after feeling himself nearly falling off the bed, only to realize it was just his leg uncovered hanging over the edge of the bed. After a moment of collecting and laughing slightly at himself, Chan just sat and played with Felix’s hair with a loving smile gracing his lips.

“How long have you been up?” Chan hears a voice, snapping him out of his trance. He looks at Felix, the younger’s eyes still closed but a small smile could be seen on his lips.

“Hmm~ Ten minutes or so? You?” Chan returns the question after placing a kiss to Felix’s temple. Felix finally opens his eyes to look at the elder, giggling at his messy bed hair.

“I just woke up a couple minutes ago, I didn’t wanna move because you were playing with my hair and it felt nice.” Felix says, face turning red as he looks down. Out of habit, he grabs Chan’s hand and places his index finger into his mouth, nibbling on it gently.

Although Felix’s fangs had fully come in over a year ago, Chan noticed that he had adopted a habit of just biting his finger for comfort when he felt shy or got bored and even sometimes when he didn’t even realize he was doing so. Chan didn’t have any problem with Felix’s little habit, he found it so adorable as even though he was of age the younger could still pass as a fledgling vampire due to his soft features and small frame.

“Have I ever told you how god damn beautiful you are, Lix?” Chan asks, staring at Felix and finally making eye contact with the younger when he looks up. Felix turned even more red at the compliment.

“Nuuu, ‘m not beautiful” Felix said, though with the finger in his mouth it sounded more like he had said ‘bootyful’ than ‘beautiful’ making Chan chuckle slightly.

“Yes you are~” Chan says, dragging out the last syllable before pecking Felix’s cheek.

“Nu-uh, ‘m not”

“Yes,” one peck to the forehead, “you,” to the temple, “are,” to the cheek.

“Hmph,” Felix pouted, pulling Chan’s finger out of his mouth and hiding in the elder’s chest. This was an instant sigh to Chan that he had won and the boy was shy now. Felix was truly too precious for this world.

“I love you baby,” Chan whispers as he holds his boyfriend’s small frame close to him.

“Love you too, Channie-Hyung~” Felix giggles, lifting his head and pecking Chan’s lips before hiding in his chest yet again. All the elder could do was just grin and chuckle at his boyfriend’s cute antics. Man, he was so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super super short compared to the other ones but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. It was 5 in the morning and I had yet to go to sleep. Inspired by a post I saw on twt like, a week ago. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!! There's more on the way!! I might to a smut chapter soon too but I'm not sure... If i do, what ship would you like it to be??? Feel free to comment!! Thank you for reading my crappy stories! 💜🤠✊🏻


	8. Truth Or Dare | Woosan Oneshot

It’s a friday night, all of ateez and 3racha are all gathered at ATEEZ’s dorm and they’re playing truth or dare.It was Changbin’s turn to give someone a truth or dare, and he chose San. “San, truth or dare!” He smirks evilly.“Dare.” San says confidently, ready for anything the other threw at him. At least, that’s what he thought…“I dare you to give Wooyoung a lap dance.” He snickers at San’s shocked expression.“Alright, no problem.” He got up and threw his phone at Changbin, “Top playlist, second song.” he said and Changbin did as he was told and played the song, the device already connected to the speaker system in the living room.In seconds, Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls started playing through the room and San made his way toward the other, who had been shoved into a chair by Mingi who was now back in his spot beside Yunho. San swayed his hips as he moved, circling around Wooyoung with a hand sliding across the other’s shoulders before stopping in front of him and straddling the male’s thighs. San grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and brought it to his chest, using it to undo the top button on his shirt as he bit his lip and started to sway his hips against Wooyoung. Once the song was halfway over, San got up and turned, walking away with a smirk on his face.“I never half ass a dare.” He winked at Chanbin who sat with his mouth wide open, Changbin had not expected his dare to turn out like this.Wooyoung was sat there, face and ears as red as Mingi’s hair and quite the obvious (not so) little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally written in two minutes because I happened to be listenign to the song and thought "Oh, damn, what if this happned??" and so I wrote this and yeah. I hope you liked it! Should I maybe do a full length smut continuation to this??
> 
> extra note: I actually started on a full length second part, it's still in the works and I can only really write when I'm not busy with school stuff and we have a competition this week so it'll be a while before I post it. But please! Wait a little and be ready! I'm not sure I'm good at smutty stuff but Imma try!!


	9. Insecure | ChanLixBin Fluff -Slight Angst- (Chan x Felix x Changbin)

Chan was working in his studio and everyone else had schedules today, which meant it was just Changbin and Felix in the room. Changbin had woken up to a mess of fluffy faded pink hair cuddling into his chest. The elder let out a hum, thinking about how he had a little bit before he had to go to the studio as he carded his fingers through Felix’s hair, the small boy letting out a content sigh as he leaned into Changbin’s touch. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Changbin says softly when Felix looks up at him, eliciting a giggle from the younger. 

“G’morning, binnie~” Felix smiled wide, his eyes disappearing in a way that Changbin always found cute. “Did binnie sleepies good?” He asks the older as he traced shapes into Changbin’s broad, and bare, chest. 

“I slept well, since you were there to keep me warm all night~” Changbin says, making the little giggle again and hide his face. “Alright, lixie, I have to get up and get ready to go. Channie-hyung should be home soon.” Changbin says.

“Yay! Daddy’s coming home!!” Felix beams at the mention of their oldest boyfriend. “But, but wanted play time with binnie?” Felix whines when he realizes that meant Changbin had to leave him. 

“I’ll be back this evening, and I have tomorrow off so we can then.” Changbin says, kissing the little’s forehead and setting him on the bed, covering him up before going towards the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth.

In around ten minutes, Changbin was dressed and ready to leave and Felix was pouting because he didn’t want the other to leave so soon. “Please, please, please stay binnie~” Felix whines just as the front door can be heard opening and closing. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, look, Chan is even home so you won’t even be alone. I love you Lix but I have to go.” Changbin says, kissing Felix’s forehead and turning to walk out, grabbing his phone and wallet from the desk as he did. 

“Where are you going, bin?” Chan, just arriving at the bedroom door, asks the younger.

“I’m just going to the studio to work on a couple things, I’ll be back in a few hours.” Changbin says, placing a quick kiss to Chan’s lips before walking out, “Love you guys!” He yells and walks out before he can be convinced to stay, it was already hard enough to resist Felix’s puppy eyes. 

Recently the rapper had been struggling to keep himself out of little space, and the only way he knew to stay big was by going to the studio and working on his music. He managed to quickly make it to the studio, making sure the door was locked so he wouldn’t be interrupted before he threw his phone onto the desk and plopping down in a chair. 

\--Time Skip--

Chan was worried, it was almost dinner time and Changbin still hadn’t returned. He managed to get Felix dressed in jeans and one of his, despite the younger’s whining that he didn’t want to change from his pajamas.

“Hey, Bub, do you know where we’re going?” Chan asks as he brushes his own hair, already having brushed Felix’s.

“Hmmm… No, where go Daddy?” The little tilted his head cutely, his thumb instantly going back to his mouth after he spoke.

“Well, we’re gonna go see Binnie and give him your present. They came in the mail today.” Chan says, walking up to Felix. As much as the older boy hated the little sucking his thumb, he couldn’t give him a Paci since they were about to leave so he refrained from pulling the boy’s hand away and instead kissed his forehead.

“Yaayyy~ Give Binnie pwesent!!” Felix giggled around his thumb, bouncing slightly in his seat. Chan cooed at the younger’s cuteness before slipping the boy’s vans on as well as his own, they were a matching pair. Once his shoes were on, Felix stands up and grabs his daddy’s hand before they walk to the door to take the short trip to the studio.

As soon as they get there, Chan has to tighten his grip on Felix’s hand so the little doesn’t run off in excitement to see their other boyfriend. They make their way quickly up in the elevator and to Changbin’s studio, Chan handing Felix the two items he’d had in his own hoodie pocket once they reach the door.

“Bin, we’re coming in.” Chan says as he knocks twice and puts the code into the keypad then opens the door. He finds that Changbin probably hadn’t even heard him come in, as the younger had his headphones on and was looking up at the computer screen.

However, Changbin had heard them come in, there was no sound playing in the headphones. He hadn’t been able to do anything the past half hour as he’d been struggling to not slip into little space. All he wanted was to be little and go home to get cuddles from his two boyfriends, but his mind was throwing nasty things through his thoughts.

He wasn’t cute enough and should’t be a little. He’s too mature for that. He’s gross for wanting to be a little. He’ll only stress Chan out by being little. Chan think’s he’s being an attention whore because Felix was a little first and Changbin just wants to be the center of attention. Chan and Felix don’t actually like him, they just put up with him out of pity because no one else would.

That last thought is what broke him, just as Chan pulled his headphones off he felt the waterworks start, the feeling of being unable to breathe overwhelming him as he took short gasps of breath. His whole body was shaking as Chan just pulled him into a protective hug.

“Listen to my breathing, Bin, listen to my breathing and make yours match it.” Chan whispered, and Changbin listened, trying to slow his breathing to match Chan’s calm deep one as Chan rubbed his back soothingly.

Once Chan felt the younger had calmed down enough, he let Felix— who had been sitting worried on the chair beside the two— come over to Changbin. The little instantly squeezed himself between the two, looking up at Changbin.

“Binnie~ Lixie gots chu a pwesent” Felix says softly, “So Binnie can be wittle toos” the boy holds up the two items he’d been holding. It was two matching chokers, one pink and one black, with a heart ring in the center.

Changbin smiled softly, sniffling slightly, still not allowing himself to be little. “Thank you, Lix.” He said softly.

“Now,” Chan said, “Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?” He maneuvered the three of them to the small couch at the back of the studio, pulling Changbin into his lap and Felix up to his side. Felix was tired out from the walk to the studio so he had started to drift off to sleep, squished into the eldest’s side.

“I-I don’t know… I just… I feel like I shouldn’t be little. Because when I’m little you have to take care of not just Lix but me too. I just feel like I can’t be little because I’m not cute and small like Lix is or hyper and giggley like Jisung is when he’s little…” Changbin says, voice soft as he looked down at his hands, fiddling with them in his lap. 

“Oh, bub, don’t think that. Don’t ever think that you shouldn’t be little.” Chan says, lifting Changbin’s face to look at him. “If you want to be little, you be little. It doesn’t matter if it’s all the time at the dorms like Lix or just sometimes like Jisung. You are my little boy and nothing will change that, ever.” Chan gave Changbin a soft kiss on the lips, making the younger blush slightly and giggle softly. Chan could tell that the younger was still trying to keep himself from being little, so he did the first thing he thought to do and started kissing all over Changbin’s face. 

“Stoooop~ Tickless~ Daddyyyyy” Changbin whined after a few seconds of giggling, face slightly more red than before. 

“There’s my sweet little Binnie~” Chan said when he finally stopped. 

“Dadddyyy” Changbin hid his face in Chan’s shoulder, feeling shy suddenly. 

“Do you wanna go home and get out of those uncomfy clothes, bub? You can have a nap with Lixie then we can eat dinner.” Chan said, running his fingers through Changbin’s hair with one hand and Felix’s with the other.

Changbin nodded, “Can Daddy cuddles?” The little asks, sitting up to look at his caregiver and boyfriend. 

“Of course, baby, Daddy would love to give you and Lixie cuddles” Chan smiles softly. “Lixie, baby, wake up. We’re gonna go home so you can sleep in the bed.” Chan says as he gently pushed Felix’s hair out of his face, hand stopping to rest on the boy’s freckled cheek.

Felix stirs slightly, eyes opening slowly with a whine, “Daddy, lixie seepies” Felix says, rubbing his eyes with his small fist. 

“I know, bub, but we need to get home now, okay?” Chan says to his youngest boyfriend, who nods and sits up.

“Binnie wittle?” Felix asks, looking at Changbin who was curled up in Chan’s lap.

“Yes, baby, Binnie’s little,” Chan smiles softly, “My two amazing little boys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1573 This one got a little carried away oops. I hope you guys liked it! This one was fun to write but at the same time it hurt me a little bit. I don't like making the boys sad in any way T^T This was inspired by something my BesFran said when we were hanging out and going through pinterest lol if I find the pic this was based on I'll put it here but I'm kinda lazy rn rip. Anyway, I hope you like it, comment if there are any mistakes or if you have any requests for ships or senarios you'd like me to write!


	10. Baby | Seungjin Angst & Fluff (tw - mentions of self harm)

It was a chilly Saturday morning and eight of the nine members of Stray Kids were in the living room piled up on the couch, littles sitting in their caregiver’s lap, even if only the youngest was little none of them would say no to cuddles and warmth. Some random Disney movie was playing as they waited for the last member, seungmin, to wake up.

Said member, however, was already awake, and he had been since the wee hours of the morning. The boy had woken late at night due to a nightmare and was unable to calm himself and go back to sleep because he had slipped into his headspace. The members were unaware of him being a little and it would probably stay that way forever, though it was getting harder for Seungmin to stay big around the members, especially Hyunjin. Seungmin had liked Hyunjin since they were trainees, he just felt so safe around the tall boy and Seungmin loved the way the other was so sweet and caring and Seungmin thought Hyunjin was so beautiful, even on days when Hyunjin himself didn’t think so. Essentially, you could say Seungmin was head over heels for the other.

Seungmin had finally managed to get himself out of little space, though it wasn’t in the best way by a long shot. When Seungmin sat up to see if his room mate, who just happened to be Hyunjin, was awake he saw that Jeongin, probably having woken up little, had crawled into bed with Hyunjin and the two were cuddling asleep. That was when everything started crashing and burning. His mind was a mess as Seungmin managed to make his way to the small bathroom attached to his room.

It took nearly an hour for Seungmin to calm himself down and clean up the mess he had made, hissing as he pulled his hoodie sleeves down. The male waddled his way back to his bed, hiding himself under his blankets just as Hyunjin and Jeongin had woken up. Neither of them noticed Seungmin’s soft sniffles and whimpers as they made their way to the living room.

That’s how Seungmin found himself in his current position, legs to his chest as he held the blanket over him, leaning against the headboard as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. The boy had fallen asleep for a mere two minutes and slipped back into little space which woke him with a shock, only this time he was completely alone in the room, one of his biggest fears when little.

Seungmin was balled up, corner of the blanket in his mouth as tears fell down his face and muffled whimpers and sobs sounded in his throat. He could hear the other members talking in the living room, the space being right outside of his door, all of them were cooing over how cute Jeongin was. They were all calling him cute or calling him their baby, Seungmin knew the youngest would be seated in the middle of the couch on someone’s lap with the other’s surrounding him and coddling him. That’s how it always was when he was the only one in little space, even when none of them were little Jeongin was always their baby.

Seungmin wanted that too. He wanted to be someone’s baby, he wanted to be called cute and to feel small and safe. He wanted to be taken care of and cuddled. But he wasn’t, he wasn’t cute and small like Felix was, he wasn’t happy and giggly like Jisung was, he wasn’t young like Jeongin was, he wasn’t even that great at taking care of one of the littles if they were the only ones home, always having to call a caregiver to come help him. The knowledge of never being the member’s sweet little boy hit Seungmin hard just then, a sob racking through him louder than he intended it to be.

Hyunjin had been making his way to his and Seungmin’s shared bedroom to wake the boy for breakfast, just opening the door when he heard the heartbreaking sound come from his room mate. Hyunjin quickly made his way to the shaking ball of boy across the room who jumped at the sound of footsteps nearing him. Seungmin was now trying so hard to bring himself back out of little space but it just was not working. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for one of the members to find out about his headspace, but he so badly wanted to be scooped up and told everything would be okay.  
When the shaking boy finally managed to open his eyes and look at who was nearing him, only to feel himself slip further into headspace. Hyunjin was staring at him, eyes filled with worry and a soft frown on his face.

“Seungmin? What’s wrong, honey?” Hyunjin says in a soft tone, not wanting to scare the boy who already looked terrified. “You think you can talk to me?” Hyunjin slides into the bed beside Seungmin, pulling the boy close and rubbing his back.

Seungmin whined, there was no way he was coming out of headspace now. He felt safe, Hyunjin made him feel so safe and warm.

“Oh, goodness,” Hyunjin said softly, “are you feeling small, baby?”

“N-no…” Seungmin mumbled, he had stopped crying but was still scared, scared of telling someone and them being mad for hiding that he was a little, scared that if he told someone they’d all hate him and think he was being an attention whore or that he was gross. He was, he was gross, he did want attention, and he couldn’t help it.

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin asked again, arms tightening slightly around the boy against his side. Seungmin just lets out a soft whine, nodding shyly into Hyunjin’s chest. “Oh, bubs, why didn’t you tell me?” Hyunjin ran a hand through Seungmin’s hair to push it back before gently pulling Seungmin to sit up.

“How small are you feeling, honey?” Hyunjin asks Seungmin, who holds up his hand with three fingers held up. Hyunjin cooed at how shy Seungmin was, only to stop when he saw the boy’s arm. Instantly, Hyunjin grabs the boy’s hand and gently pulls up the sleeve. He feels his heart break even more at the sight, skin irritated from scratching, claw marks all over his arm to the point that he bled.

“Oh, sweet prince, why?” Hyunjin whispered, “You don’t have to tell me right now, let’s just get you a bandaid. Does it hurt any?” Hyunjin asked, earning a soft nod and a whine.

“H-hurts daddy” Seungmin says softly, turning red almost as soon as he realized what he said. Hyunjin’s heart melts at the name, though. He was so, so, so happy that Seungmin already trusted him enough as a little to give him such a name.

“Don’t worry, prince, I’ll make it feel better, okay?” Hyunjin says, peppering kisses all over Seungmin’s cheeks making the little giggle. “C’mon Bub, let’s go to the bathroom.” Hyunjin said, standing up from the bed. He cooed softly when Seungmin made grabby hands at him. Hyunjin lifted the little from the fluffy mattress and carried him to the bathroom, quickly bandaging his arm and bringing him back to the bed.

“Baby, you need to go out and eat,” Hyunjin whispered gently, “do you want to tell the others?”

“Scared” Seungmin whined, pouting slightly.

“What are you scared of, Baby?” Hyunjin asked.

“Hyungs gon hate Minnie, no want hate Minnie, daddy” Seungmin frowns, curling into himself again.

  
“Awe, hon, they won’t hate you, I promise” Hyunjin ran his hand through Seungmin’s hair, “And I’ll be there with you the whole time”

“Daddy promise?” Seungmin’s voice is small and soft as he looked up at Hyunjin with his puppy eyes.

“Of course, cutie pie” Hyunjin says with a soft smile, melting for the nth time since Seungmin had calmed down.

“Otaes,” Seungmin says, “I go, but… Can daddy carry me?” Seungmin hides his face in Hyunjin’s chest shyly.

“Of course I can carry you. Let’s go,” Hyunjin says, standing up off the bed and wrapping his arms around the little, lifting Seungmin up and letting him cling his torso.

The two made their way out of the bedroom, instantly having seven pairs of eyes on them, Seungmin shying away and hiding his face in Hyunjin’s neck.

“Hyungie, wha’s wrong with Minnie-Hyung?” Jeongin, who was still in little space, but older than Seungmin, asks. Seungmin, hearing the younger call him hyung, whined as he tried not to cry again. Seungmin was extremely sensitive when he was little and it upset him to be called hyung, he didn’t want to be a hyung, he wanted to be a baby. Hyunjin noticed Seungmin’s distress and was quick to calm him.

“Sshh, baby, it’s alright,” Hyunjin whispered to the boy in his arms, thumb drawing soft circles in the boy’s waist where one of his hands sat. “Do you want to tell them, or do you want me to?”

“Daddy say” Seungmin whispers, cuddling further into Hyunjin. Seungmin feels his face redden when he hears a soft ‘awe’ coming from one of the other members at him clinging to the boy holding him.

“Everyone, there’s something Seungmin wants me to tell you.” Hyunjin starts, making his way to the love seat and sitting down so he and Seungmin can face the others. “Seungminnie is a little. At first he was scared to tell you all, he thought you would be mad at him or hate hime, but he said it was okay that I tell you today.” Hyunjin barely finished when Jisung let out a squeal, the boy must have fallen into little space while he was with Seungmin.

“Hyungieeee Can Sungie play with the baby?” Jisung begs, bouncing slightly and giving Hyunjin puppy eyes.

“Maybe later, Seungminnie has to eat something first. He’s also smaller than you three so we might have to settle for just cuddles today” Hyunjin says, earning a whine and pout from the hyper little and a giggle from the one in his lap.

“Daddy, wan play wif Sungie” Seungmin says, making grabby hands at the blonde in front of them.

And so, Hyunjin agreed to let Seungmin play with the other littles but only after eating half of his oatmeal. Felix had slipped while Seungmin was eating and the two were both about the same age. After a while, however, Seungmin got tired and settled for cuddling up into Hyunjin as he held a dozing Felix’s hand, the Aussie was cuddled up into Chan’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't really have a note for this one? I just wanted to write some cute Seungjin then it turned into this? I hope you like it anyway


	11. Happy Family | Minsung Fluff

Jisung and Minho, best friends since middle school, started dating in high school, married right after university, and even decided to adopt not much longer after that. They were the happiest of happy couples and, while they had fights like every couple, got along very well. 

The day began as they usually did, their oldest, a bright little toddler named MinJun, waddling into their room and waking them up, exactly as he was told to do if the two weren’t awake before him. Jisung was the first to stir, a grin immediately making its way to his face when he saw the little boy knelt beside him on the mattress. 

“Good morning, little man,” Jisung wrapped his arms around his son and peppered his chubby cheeks with kisses, making the boy giggle. 

“Papa, ‘m hungry” MinJun said when Jisung finally stopped.

“Alright, bug, go play in the living room and I’ll get daddy up so we can eat, okay?” Jisung said, ruffling the boy’s hair, earning a nod and a smile. 

“Yes sir” The toddler said before sliding off the bed and waddle-running out the door and to the living room. 

Once the boy was gone, Jisung turned toward his husband and started kissing all over his cheeks, wrapping an arm around the sleeping male. “Wakey wakey” Jisung said, nudging Minho’s shoulder slightly, smiling when the elder’s eyes opened.

“Mm.. Morning babe.” Minho mumbles, pecking the younger’s lips gently. “The kids awake yet?” 

“Yeah, little man woke me up saying he was hungry so I sent him to the living room to play while we got ready.” Jisung said, sitting up and stretching as Minho nodded. “If you would, get Nari and change her while I get breakfast started please.” Jisung slides himself out of bed.

“Of course,” Minho smiles and get up as well, walking over to the little pack and play their daughter, a happy almost one year old, slept in. As soon as he lifted the baby from her bed she woke up, gurgling and giggling happily at the sight of her daddy. “Good morning, princess” Minho cooed, “Did you poop? Is that why you’re laughing at daddy? Huh?” He scrunched his nose before quickly changing her diaper and putting her in a clean onesie. 

Minho made sure to grab her bottle before he made his way to the living room, Nari in his arms, where he found Jisung happily chasing MinJun around the living room, happy giggles and “monster rawrs” could be heard causing Minho’s smile to get even bigger. 

“DADDY!” MinJun squeals, running and hiding behind Minho as Jisung chases him around.

“Don’t come over here, I’m not gonna protect you” Minho jokes, stepping away from the boy with a grin just as Jisung catches up and grabs the boy.

“Gotcha! Now I’m gonna eat ya!” Jisung says, laughing as he pretends to bite the toddler’s arm, making him squeal and giggle. Upon seeing her brother being attacked, Nari giggled and moved her arms up and down happily. “I’m gonna eat you too” Jisung says before blowing raspberries on his baby’s neck.

This is how Minho liked it. Everyone happy and playing around. The love of his life and his two little bundles of joy. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this video I saw on twitter uwu
> 
> this one - t.co/g5tHh6BFiF


	12. Feeling Icky | Chanbaek fluff

“DADDYYYY, WHERE ARE YOUUUU??” Baekhyun yelled in a whiney voice as he rolled out of his bed, duvet still wrapped around him like a giant marshmallow. He had just woken up to an empty bed and he wasn’t feeling all to great that morning. 

“In the kitchen, Bub” Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol as he waddled into the hallway. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw his tall, red haired boyfriend standing at the sink.

Waddling over and just pressing his face to the taller’s back he mumbled, “Feel icky, wanna cuddles” he mumbled, voice mumbled because of his cheek being squished.

“Awe, I’m sorry, pup,” Chanyeol says, drying his hands and turning around, wrapping his arms around the little puppy. “Give daddy just a couple minutes and he’ll have you some warm soup, that sound good, Bub?” 

“Mhm” Baekhyun nods slightly, “then cuddles?” He asks shyly, looking up at Chanyeol.

“Of course, my little puppy, but you have to eat as much soup as you can, okay? Now, go sit on the couch and I’ll bring you your soup when it’s finished.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, which did feel a little warm to the touch, he’d have to remember to give the boy some medicine for it before he goes back to sleep.

“Otaes, I go sit on couch daddy, wuv you” Baekhyun smiles softly, feeling just slightly better after receiving his daddy’s magical kisses. 

Soon enough, Chanyeol joined his baby boy on the couch and managed to get him to eat a little over half of the soup as well as take the medicine, though he did complain about the taste (it was grape flavored.) Now the couple had made it back to their shared bedroom and were cuddling under the thick duvet, little plush puppy smooshed between them as Baekhyun slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super super super short but so cute!!
> 
> I found it while going through some old drafts and stuff and decided to post it, I hope you guys like it!!


End file.
